


Promise

by caylen



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caylen/pseuds/caylen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A McAndrews ficlet, Betty thinks on Kate and her promise to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Nothing broke Betty’s heart more than watching her pull away.  Kate had become like the empty shell of who she used to be.  Her heart broke as she watched her drink away her agony; it broke as she heard her disown the beliefs she once held so dear. 

_“Something’s wrong.”_

_“With both of us.”_

Kate’s pain was Betty’s pain, even if there was not a single thing she could do to fix it.  Betty couldn’t risk confronting her; she couldn’t bear the thought of losing her again.  So she stayed silent as Kate sat on Eugene Corbett’s lap, both thankful and resentful of Gladys for her remark about the strangeness of the occurrence.  Gladys was a constant reminder that Betty’s secret was not her own, and it made her feel dreadfully vulnerable to know that another being was fully aware of it.  Alternately, the pure acceptance from her friend could almost repair her broken heart at times.

The real mending could only be delivered directly from the source, though.  They were those moments when Kate came back to life.

_“I was out there thinking that I had no family left...but then I realized that I did.”_

Betty’s heart overflowed, breathing in her familiar Kate while in her embrace.  Moments like these were what she clung to.  Moments like when Kate turned back to look for her and grabbed her hand; moments when she tended to her wound and met her eyes with the look from their other lifetime together, before everything had changed.  Betty felt her heart flutter in these moments; they saved her from the darkness that loomed nearby and reminded her of the promise she made herself.

_“I have to follow my heart. I have to.”_


End file.
